Automobiles have evolved into important products for people's daily lives. People are increasingly demanding automotive aesthetics while pursuing performance. As an important part of an automobile, the automobile wheel is not only related to the driving safety and comfort of the automobile, but also has an important influence on the aesthetics of the entire vehicle. As an important safety part and appearance part of the automobile, the aluminum alloy wheel plays an important role in good comprehensive performance of safety, aesthetics, recyclability and light weight (at least 30% of the weight reduced), especially wins the favor of the market in the attractive appearance, and has become the best choice for people.
However, as people's demands for the appearance and personalization of automobiles are increasing, it is hoped that the wheel disc surface of the wheel also has a better decorative and display function, thereby providing a better body appearance. At present, the wheel disc surface of the wheel is generally decorated by color or color register coating thereof. This method only can produce a static decorative effect on the wheel disc surface. Decorative lights are arranged on the wheel disc surfaces of some wheels at present to provide a dynamic wheel disc decoration effect. However, since the wheel is a non-stop rotating component, the decorative lights on the wheel are difficult in obtaining electric energy from the body. Generally, only a battery with small capacity can be used for supplying power, which limits the selection and use of the decorative lights.